Dongeng KrisTao
by FleursLove
Summary: Hanya sekumpulan drabble KrisTao.. a Lil bit Humor, Fluffy.. Don't Like Don't Read!


**Tittle : Dongeng KrisTao**

**Author : FleursLove**

**Main Cast :**

**- Huang Zi Tao as ZiTao/Tao**

**- Wu Yi Fan as Kris/YiFan**

**Other Cast : Lu Han [Cin(Tao)derella]**

**Pairings : KrisTao 3**

**Length : Drabble**

**Genre : Romance, Fluffy [I hope]**

**Rating : Teen**

**Disclaimer : Cast diatas ada milik Tuhan, orangtua mereka, SMEnt, kecuali TaoRis milik saya..#dibakartaorisshipper. Cerita ini MURNI pemikiran saya, apabila ada kejadian atau persamaan lainnya, saya mohon maaf. Tapi ini MURNI hasil pemikiran saya. SO DON'T PLAGIAT! DON'T COPAS!**

.

**Warning: OOC (Out Of Character), Miss Typo(s), Yaoi, Alur cerita yang makin gaje.. Dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya.. DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ! NO BASHING!**

.

.

.

.

.

_Happy Reading~_

.

.

.

.

.

_And the story begin~_

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_I'm an Angel, Tell Me Your Wish_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_DRAP_**

**_DRAP_**

**_DRAP_**

Suara langkah kaki memecah keheningan malam di kota Seoul. Seorang pria tinggi bersurai pirang platina tengah berlari sekuat yang ia mampu.

Ini gila, pikirnya.

Bagaimana tidak?

Seorang pria muda mempunyai lingkaran mata seperti panda tiba-tiba saja muncul di hadapannya dan tersenyum lebar.

Padahal sudah bisa dipastikan tidak ada seorang pun yang melewati jalan yang baru saja ia lewati tadi.

Apalagi pria itu mengatakan akan mengabulkan segala macam permintaannya.

Bukannya ia takut pada hantu atau sejenisnya, hanya saja.. ia refleks berlari begitu pria itu muncul tepat di hadapannya.

**_'Aku akan mengabulkan segala keinginanmu. Sekarang, katakan padaku apa keinginanmu.'  
_**

Kalimat itu lah yang meluncur dengan mulus dari pria mirip panda—Yifan menyebutnya demikian.

_"Hosh.. Hoshh.."_ Langkah Yifan perlahan berhenti, ia memegang kedua lututnya, keringat membasahi wajahnya, walaupun cuaca malam itu begitu dingin.

Setelah menghirup oksigen sebanyak yang ia mampu. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling.

Melihat orang itu tidak mengikutinya lagi, ia menghembuskan nafas lega. "Syukur—"

**_"Haii...~~"_** Seorang pria bermata seperti panda tengah melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum lebar, tepat di hadapannya.

"—lah.."

Kedua bola mata Yifan membulat dengan sempurna. Diamatinya dengan teliti orang yang ada di hadapannya itu. Dengan sepelan mungkin ia mulai melangkah mundur, berusaha menjaga jarak dengan orang asing di hadapannya itu.

**_"BOOO~~"_**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRHHHHH~~!"

Yifan langsung terjungkal ke belakang begitu menyadari jika orang yang ada di hadapannya sama dengan orang yang tadi ia temui di jalan sebelumnya.

"Menjauhh!"

Yifan mengibaskan kedua tangannya, berusaha mengusir pria muda bersurai sama dengannya. Namun, bukannya menjauh, pria panda itu semakin mendekati Yifan.

Ia kemudian berjongkok, sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu, sih? Memangnya aku ini hantu? Aku ini malaikat tahu." Ia merajuk lucu, membuat rasa takut Yifan perlahan menghilang dan perlahan tapi pasti Yifan mulai tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Malaikat? Kau bilang kau malaikat? Hahahahahaha.. Kau terlalu banyak bermimpi, anak muda. Lebih baik kau pulang sekarang." Perlahan Yifan mulai bangkit berdiri dan berusaha membersihkan salju-salju yang hinggap di celananya.

Pria panda itu semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku ini benar-benar malaikat. Kalau kau tidak percaya, lihat saja sayapku."

Mulut Yifan menganga sempurna ketika melihat sepasang sayap putih nan bersih muncul dari balik punggung pria panda itu.

"Sekarang kau sudah percaya, kan, manusia?" Pria panda itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...!"

Jeritan Yifan sekali lagi memenuhi keheningan malam itu.

.

.

.

.

Setelah sedikit tenang dan mulai bisa menerima keberadaan pria yang mengaku sebagai ehem malaikat, Yifan menghembuskan nafas sejenak sebelum akhirnya angkat bicara. "Ka-kau benar-benar malaikat?"

"Yaps.. yaps.. yaps.." Pria bermata panda itu menjawab dengan antusias sambil tersenyum lebar.

Yifan meneguk liurnya kasar. Setidaknya ia masih bisa memandang pria yang ada di hadapannya itu sebagai manusia biasa ketika kedua sayap itu menghilang.

"Dan.. Kau bilang akan mengabulkan permintaanku?"

Yifan menatap lurus kedua iris kelam pria panda dihadapannya.

Pria panda itu melengkungkan senyuman manis hingga kedua matanya melengkung bagaikan bulan sabit. "Tepat sekali. Karena Tuhan mengutusku. _Eum_, kau salah satu yang terpilih _sih _lebih tepatnya." Kedua alis itu bertautan, berusaha mengingat sesuatu.

"Maksudmu?" Yifan bingung. Terpilih? Apa maksudnya?

"Ah.. tunggu sebentar." Pria panda itu menjentikan jarinya lalu tak lama kemudian muncul sebuah buku kecil. Dengan cekatan ia membuka lembar demi lembar buku tersebut sambil menggumamkan sesuatu yang Yifan tidak mengerti.

"Seharusnya disekitar sini." Jemari lentik pria panda itu menyusuri sebuah halaman, kedua bola matanya bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan, berusaha mencari.. "Ah, ini dia.." pekik pria panda itu senang

Yifan yang sedari tadi mengamati pria panda itu teraadar dari lamunannya.

"Namamu Wu Yifan, kan?

Yifan menganggukkan kepalanya, membuat pria panda itu memekik senang.

"Menurut buku catatan yang diberikan padaku. Kau lahir 06 November 1990, berkali-kali pacaran namun selalu berakbir begitu saja. Menurut catatan terakhir, kau sekarang sedang sendiri karena pacarmu memutuskanmu tepat ketika malam Natal kemarin." Pria panda itu menatap iba pada Yifan.

Wajah Yifan memerah karena semua yang diucapkan oleh pria asing di hapannya itu.. tepat. "Bagaimana.."

"Sering sekali di selingkuhin." Pria panda itu mendekatkan wajahnya dan menatap lekat Yifan. "Padahal wajahmu tampan ya. Mendekati sempurna malah, tsk, aku iri."

Pria panda itu mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, membuat Yifan kembali meneguk liurnya paksa.

Pandangan pria panda itu kmbali pada buku di tangannya. "Kau suka mengumpulkan boneka, _eih,_ kau itu pria atau wanita?"

_"Shut up!"_

Wajah Yifan memerah sempurna, namun pria panda itu tidak begitu memperhatikannya. "Lalu.."

"Sudah berhenti. Kau bilang kau akan mengabulkan permintaanku, kan?" Ucap Yifan sambil membekap mulut pria panda itu dengan satu tangan. Yifan dapat merasakan betapa lembut bibir pria itu. Bagaimana jika bibir mereka bertemu?

Kembali Yifan meneguk liurnya kasar. Lihatlah, betapa manis dan cantiknya pria dihadapannya saat ini.

Yifan tidak menyadari jika pria panda yang dihadapannya sudah memberontak meminta untuk dilepaskan.

"Enggg.."

Yifan yang menyadari hal itu, dengan cepat menarik tangannya.

"Hahhhh~ " Pria panda itu menghemhuskan nafas lega. "Kau ingin membuatku mati, hah?"

Yifan meringis mendengar bentakan pria panda itu. "Memangnya malaikat bisa mati hanya karena hal sepele seperti itu?" Tanya Yifan sepolos mungkin.

Pria panda itu mengerutkan keningnya lalu menepuknya pelan. "Ah iya. Kenapa aku bisa lupa, ya? Hehehe.. maaf." Pria panda itu mengusap punggung lehernya dan tersenyum kikuk.

"Oh ya, namamu siapa? Kau pasti punya nama, kan?" Yifan mengulurkan tangannya bermaksud untuk berjabat tangan.

"Namaku.. Zitao. Tapi temanku yang lain biasa memanggilku Tao." Zitao, pria panda itu, menjabat tangan Yifan.

Yifan dapat merasakan permukaan halus kulit Zitao. Membuat Yifan tanpa sadar mengaggumi Zitao lebih dan lebih lagi.

"Eum, maaf. Bisa kau lepaskan?" Zitao mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Membuat Yifan buru-buru melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Zitao. Ah, entah kenapa ia merasa sedikit kecewa.

"Tao, kau bilang kau akan mrngabulkan permintaanku, kan?" Ulang Yifan berusaha memastikan perkataan Zitao. Tanpa mngetahui jika Yifan tersenyum penuh arti melihat anggukkan kepala dari Zitao.

"Kalau begitu.." Yifan dengan cepat menarik Zitao kedalam pelukannya. Membuat Zitao membulatkan matanya dengan sempurna. "**Jadilah kekasihku. Dan.. menikahlah denganku**." Ucap Yifan tenang dan penuh dengan keyakinan. Seulas senyuman hangat dan lembut menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Isi kepala Zitao mendadak kosong. 'Ini.. tidak ada di _script_.'

**_"CUT!"_**

Suara berat seorang pria memecah keheningan malam itu. Sorot lampu perlahan mulai meredup. Dan seorang pria bertubuh gembul mendekat ke arah Zitao dan juga Yifan.

"Kerja bagus kalian semua." Pria itu bertepuk tangan sambil tertawa renyah.

"Suatu kehormatan untuk saya dapat main di film terbaru anda." Yifan melepaskan pelukannya pada Zitao lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya sopan.

"Hahaha.. Yifan.. kau memang _aktor _berbakat. Tidak salah aku memilihmu, dan juga tentu saja kau Zitao." Pria gembul itu menepuk-nepuk pelan pundak Zitao, yang masih belum bisa mencerna maksud ucapan Yifan yang jauh dari _script _yang sudah di tentukan.

"Nah, sekarang kalian boleh pulang. Besok kita akan lanjut _syuting_ lagi. Selamat malam Yifan, Zitao." Dan dengan itu pria gembul tadi mulai melangkahkan kakinya mrnjauh dari keduanya.

"Kau dengar itu, Zitao. Pulang. Dan beristirahatlah." Yifan mengacak helaian pirang pria yang tiga tahun lebih muda darinya itu.

Namun, baru saja ia membalikkan tubuhnya, Zitao menggenggam erat lengannya. Yifan membalikkan tubuhnya lagi dan menatap Zitao yang kini tengah menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ada apa, _huh_?" Tanya Yifan setenang mungkin. Padahal ia sudah tahu apa yang kan Zitao tanyakan.

Tubuh Zitao tersentak kaget, dan dengan cepat ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak ada? Baiklah. Aku pulang dulu."

Namun sekali lagi Zitao menahan langkahnya.

"Ada apa, Zitao? Katakan padaku, apa yang ingin kau katakan." Yifan membisik di telinga Zitao. Suara Yifan begitu rendah, membuat jantung Zitao berdetak tak menentu.

"Ta.. tadi itu. Tidak serius, kan? Ta..tadi itu tidak ada di _script._ Kenapa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu? Kau ingin mengerjaiku, kan?" Zitao mrngangkat wajahnya dan kembali bersemu merah ketika ia mendapati mata elang itu kini menatapnya lekat.

"Aku.. serius, Zitao."

"Ta.."

"Aku serius memintamu menjadi kekasihku. Aku serius memintamu untuk menikah denganku. Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak lama, Zitao. Apa kau tidak menyadarinya?" Pandangan itu lembut, tapi ada luka di dalamnya. Zitao membekap mulutnya dan menatap Yifan tak percaya.

Dengan sekali sentakan, Yifan kembali menarik Zitao ke dalam pelukannya.

"Jadilah kekasihku. Menikahlah denganku. Habiskan waktu denganku. Jalani hidup ini bersamaku. Apa kau bersedia, Huang Zitao?"

Zitao tertegun. Apa yang harus.. "Aku bersedia. Aku bersedia, Wu Yifan." Zitao membalas pelukan Yifan dengan sangat erat. Bulir-bulir airmata membasahi kedua pipinya.

Yifan yang menyadari jika Zitao menangis, merenggangkan pelukannya. Ditangkupnya wajah Zitao yang memerah dan juga basah oleh airmata.

"Kenapa kau menangis? Apa kau terpaksa menerimaku?" Yifan menghapus jejak airmata dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

Zitao menggelengkan kepalanya pelan lalu tersenyum hangat. "Tidak. Aku tidak terpaksa. Aku.. hanya terlalu bahagia."

Yifan menghembuskan nafas lega mendengar jawaban dari Zitao. Yifan menyatukan keningnya dengan kening Zitao. Membuat hidung keduanya bersentuhan.

Hembusan nafas keduanya saling beradu. Yifan menatap lekat Zitao, Zitao yang mengetahui apa yang diinginkan Yifan, menutup kedua matanya dengan perlahan.

Yifan memiringkan wajahnya sedikit, dan dengan perlahan memajukan wajahnya hingga akhirnya.. bibir keduanya bersentuhan.

.

.

.  
Rasanya begitu manis, lembut, dan juga dingin.  
.

.

.  
Ciuman manis di penghujung tahun 2013..  
.

.

Menuju lembaran baru untuk hubungan keduanya.

.

.

.

**_Wu Yifan mencintai Huang Zitao. Sampai Tuhan memisahkan keduanya._**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Cin(Tao)derella_**

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"Gege…_ lebih baik aku tidak datang saja ke pesta itu."

Seorang pria manis memiliki lingkaran mata seperti panda itu kini menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin.

"Tidak bisa, Zitao. Kau juga di undang ke pesta itu, kan? Lagi pula ini malam tahun baru, bukankah lebih baik kau bersenang-senang disana?" seorang pria manis lainnya kini sibuk menyisir helaian pirang pria panda di depannya.

Zitao, pria panda itu, mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku tidak suka berada di keramaian, _Ge_. Lebih baik aku merayakan di rumah saja, _ok?_ Bersama denganmu." Zitao menatap Luhan, kakaknya, dari cermin.

Luhan menautkan kedua alisnya mendengar ucapan adiknya itu, "Tidak bisa. Aku sudah mempunyai janji dengan Minseok. Kau tahu? Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan kekasihku di malam tahun baru seperti ini."

"Kau meninggalkan aku, _Gege_. Aku ini adikmu." Balas Zitao setengah menjerit. Astaga, salah apa ia mempunyai seorang kakak yang mementingkan kekasihnya dibandingkan adik kandungnya sendiri.

Luhan yang mendengar jeritan adiknya itu, menghela nafas panjang, sebelum akhirnya memutar kursi yang tengah di duduki Zitao untuk menghadap dirinya.

Luhan meletakan kedua tangannya di bahu Zitao, lalu setengah membungkukkan tubuhnya. "Dengar Zitao. aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Kau adikku satu-satunya. Kau orang yang paling aku sayang setelah kedua orang tua kita. Apakah aku salah? Jika aku menginginkan adikku bersenang-senang di malam _special_ seperti ini?" Zitao terdiam membisu. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. "Aku hanya ingin adikku mempunyai banyak teman, bukan hanya berdiam diri di rumah dan menonton acara di televisi. Itu sangat membosankan kau tahu?"Lanjut Luhan begitu melihat adiknya tidak protes sedikit pun.

"Lagi pula, pesta itu di adakan di rumah Kris Wu, kan? Bukankah kau…"

"Baiklah.. Baiklah.. aku pergi. _Tsk_.." Zitao memalingkan wajahnya ke samping, menyembunyikan rona merah yang menodai wajah manisnya.

_"Nah,_ kalau begitu, pergilah. Berangkat sekarang. Ayo berdiri." Luhan menarik kedua tangan Zitao, memaksa adik tersayangnya itu untuk bangkit berdiri. Ia kemudian menyeret Zitao ke hadapan sebuah cermin besar dan menatap pantulan diri adiknya itu di cermin.

"Lihatlah. Kau begitu mempesona , Zitao. aku yakin Kris Wu akan terpesona ketika melihatmu." Pekik Luhan girang, dan Zitao hanya tersenyum sendu.

"Ia tidak akan mengenaliku, _Ge._ Bukankah salah satu syarat dari pesta itu adalah menggunakan topeng? Lagi pula, tanpa menggunakan topeng pun, ia tidak mungkin mengenalku." Desis Zitao lirih.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan pesimis adiknya, "Sudah, sana berangkat. Nanti kau telat." Luhan kemudian mendorong adiknya keluar dari kamarnya.

Dengan berat hati Zitao melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah.

"Zitao, semangat~!" Luhan mengepalkan kedua tangannya ke atas sambil tersenyum lebar yang hanya dibalas lambaian tangan lemah oleh Zitao.

"Bersenang-senanglah~~~!" Teriak Luhan dari kejauhan.

Zitao hanya menghela nafas panjang mendengarnya..

'Bersenang-senang? Hahhh~~…'

.

.

.

.

.

.

Zitao melangkahkan kakinya memasuki halaman sebuah rumah nan megah. Ini untuk pertama kalinya ia menginjakkan kaki di rumah seorang Kris Wu. Selama ini, Zitao hanya mampu memperhatikan Kris dari jauh. Kris mempunyai banyak penggemar, entah itu wanita atau pun pria. Tak sedikit di antara mereka yang bersaing demi mendapatkan Kris sebagai kekasih mereka. Dan, tentu saja Zitao masih tahu diri, ia.. tidak sebanding dengan Kris.

Siapa dirinya? Jika diumpamakan, Zitao hanyalah seorang upik abu, dan Kris Wu adalah pangeran dari negeri dongeng. Lihat perbedaan mereka? Jauh sekali, bukan?

Itulah yang membuat Zitao hanya mampu mengagumi dan memendam perasaannya selama ini. Ia takut, ia takut menerima kenyataan jika ia tidak bisa menggapai Kris.

Dan, di sinilah ia sekarang, berdiri di depan pintu sambil menatap ke sekeliling seperti orang linglung.

Ia tidak tahu harus apa, semua yang berada disana sibuk dengan dunia mereka masing-masing. Pakaian mereka yang terlihat begitu berkelas, membuat Zitao ingin segera melarikan diri dari sana.

Ini bukan tempatnya. Bukan, tidak seharusnya ia disini. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang ia kenal.

Ia yakin, teman-temannya pun tidak datang ke tempat ini. Lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Berbaur dengan yang lain? Tidak, ia terlalu takut untuk memulai sesuatu terlebih dahulu.

Zitao mulai bergerak tak nyaman, ketika mengetahui jika ia kini menjadi pusat perhatian dari semua tamu yang berada disana. Beruntung sekali peraturan di pesta ini harus menggunakan topeng, sehingga mengurangi rasa malunya ditatap oleh beberapa puluh pasang mata.

Zitao baru saja hendak berbalik dan melangkah pergi, jika saja tidak ada seseorang yang menahan lengannya.

Ketika ia berbalik, Zitao bersumpah, ia ingin pingsan saat itu juga. Kedua bola mutiara kelam itu membulat sempurna ketika melihat sang pelaku penahanan.

Walaupun orang itu menggunakan topeng, tetapi Zitao masih bisa mengenalinya dengan jelas. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kris Wu, sang pemilik rumah dan pengada pesta ini.

"Kau ingin kemana? Pesta baru saja dimulai. Tidak sopan kau ingin meninggalkan pesta begitu saja."

Suara berat itu menelusup ke telinga Zitao. membuat ia tercekat, dan sulit untuk bernafas. Baru kali ini ia mendengar suara itu secara jelas dan dari jarak sedekat ini.

"Kau ingin berdansa denganku?"

Kris melepaskan genggamannya, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya, membuat Zitao menatap Kris tidak percaya.

Melihat Zitao hanya diam membisu, Kris berpikir jika orang itu tidak meninginkannya.

"Kau tidak mau?"

Terselip nada kekecewaan didalamnya, namun Zitao tidak menyadarinya sama sekali.

Zitao dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya, dan dengan ragu-ragu ia mengulurkan tangannya, menyambut uluran tangan Kris.

Kembali, ia bersyukur jika ia mengenakan topeng. Entah bagaimana wajahnya sekarang, memikirkannya saja ia tak mau.

Keduanya kemudian melangkahkan kaki ke tengah-tengah ruangan. Diiringin puluhan pasang mata yang menatap keduanya. Bisik-bisik dan desisan-desisan mulai memenuhi ruangan itu. Namun, Kris tidak perduli dengan semua itu. Sedangkan Zitao yang berjalan di sampingnya, hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya, menahan malu.

Keduanya kini berdiri berhadap-hadapan. Namun, Zitao tetap saja menundukkan kepalanya, ia tidak berani menatap pria tampan bersurai pirang dihadapannya saat ini.

"Jangan menunduk, dan taruh tanganmu disini. Kau pernah berdansa sebelumnya?" Kris menarik tangan Zitao, dan membawanya untuk memeluk leher Kris.

Zitao kembali menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Membuat Kris kini menghela nafas.

"Kau tidak ingin berbicara denganku?" Tanya Kris sambil menempatkan kedua tanganya di pinggang—nan ramping—milik Zitao.

Kris tak menyangka jika pinggang seorang pria akan seramping ini. Ia, benar-benar terpesona dengan pria yang berada di hadapannya.

Zitao kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. Keduanya kini mulai bergerak, seirama dengan alunan music yang mulai menggema di seluruh ruangan itu. Beberapa pasangan lain mulai bergabung dengan mereka.

Rasanya, seperti di dunia dongeng yang sering ibunya ceritakan semasa ia kecil dulu. Seperti kisah…Cinderella. Tapi apakah mungkin? Pikiran Zitao melayang-layang entah kemana, tak menyadari jika kini Kris tengah menatapnya lekat.

Mengamati dan meneliti, setiap inci pria dihadapannya. Sekali pun pria itu menggunakan topeng, Kris dapat melihat pesona besar yang tersembunyi dibaliknya.

Mereka terus bergerak, tanpa menyadari kini jarak mereka semakin menipis. Zitao memalingkan wajahnya, ketika pandangan keduanya bertemu.

Oh, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa sedekat ini dengan Kris. 'Apakah ini mimpi?'

"Kau tidak ingin memperdengarkan suaramu padaku?" Bisik Kris lembut tepat di telinga Zitao.

Membuat wajah Zitao semakin merah padam karenanya. Ia dapat merasakan perutnya bergolak, bagaikan ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang terbang di dalamnya.

"Kau tak ingin? Apa kau membenciku?" Kini Kris menatap Zitao, dan Zitao bersumpah, ia melihat kilat kesedihan di kedua manik cokelat Kris.

Dengan cepat Zitao menggelengkan kepalanya, tak membenarkan ucapan Kris. Bukannya ia membenci Kris. Hanya saja, ia terlalu takut. Takut jika Kris menyadari jika dirinya bukanlah apa-apa. Takut jika Kris akan kecewa dan kemudian membencinya.

"Kalau begitu, berbicaralah. Aku ingin mendengar suaramu." Mohon Kris.

Zitao terdiam cukup lama, hingga suara dentang jam mengagetkan keduanya.

Zitao kemudian melihat sebuah jam besar tua yang berada di sudut ruangan itu. Tepat pukul 12 malam, kedua matanya membulat sempurna. Sudah semalam itu? Cepat sekali waktu berlalu.

Tanpa menjawab apapun, Zitao dengan cepat mendorong tubuh Kris menjauh, membuat Kris kaget bukan main.

Zitao segera berlari menembus kerumunan orang-orang yang kini saling bersulang sambil mengucapkan selamat tahun baru satu dengan yang lainnya.

Zitao tidak mengindahkan panggilan Kris yang memintanya untuk kembali. Entah kenapa ia merasa seperti pernah melihat ini semua. Tapi… kapan? Dan dimana?

Zitao berlari menuruni tangga, dan ia hampir saja terpeleset jatuh jika tidak ada seseorang yang segera menarik tangannya dan memeluk tubuhnya erat.

Zitao dapat merasakan detak jantung orang yang memeluknya itu berdebar dengan kencang. Dengan sedikit takut, Zitao mendongakkan kepalanya, dan ia tercekat ketika mengetahui orang yang menolongnya.

"Ken.. hahh.. kenapa kau lari dariku?" Kris menatap lekat pria manis di hadapannya. Bulir-bulir keringat membasahi wajah tampannya.

Oh, kini Zitao sudah bisa melihat wajah Kris dengan sangat jelas, karena Kris telah melepas topengnya.

"Kenapa? apa kau tidak menyukaiku?"

Pertanyaan itu sontak membuat Zitao terkejut bukan main.

"A..apa.."

"Apa kau tidak menyukaiku, Huang Zitao?" Tanya Kris sambil melepaskan topeng yang menutupi wajah manis nan cantik Zitao.

Zitao menutup mulutnya, dan menatap Kris tidak percaya.

"Ba.. bagaimana bisa?" Zitao tergagap, ia.. tidak menyangka jika Kris akan mengenalnya, bahkan mengetahui namanya.

"Tentu saja bisa. Aku selalu memperhatikanmu. Melihatmu, mengagumimu. Tapi aku tak mempunyai keberanian sedikit pun untuk mendekatimu, untuk berkenalan denganmu. Aku tahu, kau akan mengataiku pengecut. Aku hanya takut kau tidak menyukaiku, lalu kau membenciku.. karena aku.." Kris memalingkan wajahnya ke samping, menyembunyikan rona merah yang menghiasi wajah tampannya saat ini. "Aku menyukaimu." Ucap Kris nyaris berupa bisikan.

Namun, Zitao masih bisa mendengarnya. Tanpa ia sadari, kini ia tertawa, bahkan tertawa sangat keras, membuat Kris menatapnya dengan heran.

"Kenapa kau tertawa? Apakah itu lucu? Apakah jika aku mengatakan aku menyukaimu itu lucu?" marah Kris, membuat Zitao segera menghentikan tawanya.

Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan menangkup wajah Kris, membuat Kris tersentak kaget karenanya.

"Dengarkan aku, Tuan Kris Wu yang terhormat. Aku tertawa bukan karena kau menyukaiku. Itu tidak lucu memang. Aku tertawa, karena ternyata kita berdua itu sama-sama bodoh." Zitao mengulum senyum geli.

"Bodoh? Apa mak—"

Bibir Kris terkunci. Matanya membelalak dengan sempurna, ketika ia mengetahui fakta jika saat ini, Zitao.. tengah menciumnya. Tepat di bibir.

"Kita bodoh, karena sama-sama memendam perasaan masing-masing sampai selama ini." Ucap Zitao setelah melepaskan tautan mereka. "Aku juga menyukaimu, Kris Wu. Sangat menyukaimu."

Membuat Zitao kini dihujani oleh ciuman-ciuman hangat dan juga memabukkan dari seorang Kris Wu.

Kris segera mengangkat tubuh Zitao dan menggendongnya ala pengantin, tanpa melepaskan sedikit pun tautan mereka.

Zitao memukul-mukul dada Kris, meminta Kris untuk melepaskan ciuman mereka, dan Kris pun menurutinya.

Wajah cantik Zitao yang memerah, serta bibir Zitao yang membengkak akibat kecupan-kecupan Kris, membuat Kris semakin ingin memiliki orang yang ada didalam pelukannya saat ini.

"Menginaplah malam ini." Bisik Kris di telinga Zitao, membuat Zitao menggeliat geli karenanya.

"Ti.. tidak bisa. Aku harus pulang. Kakakku pasti sudah menungguku." Tolak Zitao halus.

Namun, Kris tidak kehabisan akal, ia kemudian memasang wajah sesedih mungkin, membuat Zitao tak kuasa untuk menolak permintaan Kris kali ini.

"Aku tidak ingin kau pulang sendiri tengah malam seperti ini, apalagi udara semakin dingin. Aku tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk dengan kekasihku."

"Baiklah. Aku.. akan menginap." Zitao segera menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Kris. Ia dapat mencium aroma maskulin milik kekasihnya saat ini.

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak kau inginkan. Aku hanya ingin tidur sambil memeluk kekasihku. Orang yang sudah lama aku idam-idamkan." Ucap Kris lembut dan penuh ketegasan.

Sedangkan Zitao hanya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di leher kekasihnya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**(not) Snow White**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak mau!"

Teriak seorang pria tinggi bersurai, membuat seisi kelas kontan mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah pria tinggi itu.

Mata tajamnya mendelik berbahaya, membuat beberapa murid wanita bergidik ngeri karenanya. Namun, sepertinya itu tidak berlaku untuk dua orang pria lain yang kini tengah duduk dengan santainya, mengabaikan fakta jika pria tampan bersurai pirang dihadapan mereka seperti ingin menenggelamkan mereka ke dasar laut yang paling dalam.

_"Duh,_ Kris. Duduk lah. Jangan terlalu mendramatisir." Ujar pria ber_eyeliner _yang sedang sibuk membaca naskah di depannya.

Kedua mata setajam elang itu semakin mendelik, bahkan wajahnya kini terlihat memerah menahan marah, um, atau mungkin juga malu? Entahlah.

"Benar kata Baekkie. Duduk. Kau tidak lihat seisi kelas kini memperhatikan kita." Timpal pria tampan yang tak kalah tinggi dari Kris.

"Ti—"

"Astaga, Kris. Kau hanya akan berperan sebagai _Snow White_, bukan menyuruhmu menjadi pembunuh. Sekarang duduk!" Titah Baekhyun sambil mengacungkan naskah dan memberikan tatapan tajam pada Kris. Dan, mau tidak mau Kris menuruti perintah dari pria ber_eyeline_r tersebut. Kris tahu, betapa mengerikan sahabatnya itu jika sudah marah. Walau pun wajahnya terlihat begitu cantik dan lemah, namun siapa sangka jika dia adalah aeorang atlit Hapkido yang handal.

Kris tidak ingin ambil resiko jika wajah tampannya menjadi sasaran amarah seorang Byun Baekhyun. Tidak. Bahkan dalam mimpi sekalipun.

Baekhyun mengembangkan senyuman manis ketika ia melihat Kris menuruti perintahnya. "Anak pintar." Ucapnya puas sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Dasar Ratu Iblis." Cibir Kris pelan.

"Jadi.. Kelas kita akan mengadakan drama untuk Festival Sekolah tahun ini. Dan kita akan memainkan kisah tentang **_'Snow White.'_** Dalam hal ini **Kris Wu** akan menjadi **_Snow White_**."

"Aku.."

"Dan **Huang Zitao** yang akan berperan sebagai **Pangeran.**" Lanjut Chanyeol.

Baru saja ia ingin protes dan melawan, namun dengan cepat ia menelan kembali sumpah serapah yang akan ia layangkan pada sahabatnya itu. Kedua bola matanya membulat sempurna, menatap tak percaya pada kedua sahabatnya.

"Bi.. bisa kau ulangi?" Gagap Kris sambil mrncengkram erat kedua pundak Chanyeol yang duduk di sampingnya. Membuat Chanyeol meringis karena cengkraman Kris benar-benar kuat.

"Kau akan.."

"Bukan.. bukan yang itu. Siapa yang akan menjadi Pangeran katamu tadi?"

Kedua alis Chanyeol saling bertautan, namun tak lama cengiran khas sang _'Happy Virus'_ terukir sempurna di wajah tampannya. "**Zitao**. Huang Zitao. Apa kau masih ingin menolak, Wu Yifan?" Chanyeol menaik turunkan alisnya, dan semakin tersenyum lebar ketika melihat wajah memerah Kris. _'Got ya~'_

"Kalau kau tidak mau aku bisa.."

**"Aku mau!"** Seru Kris memotong ucapan Baekhyun.

_"Are you serious_, Kris?" Kini Baekhyun yang menatap Kris tak percaya. Bahkan ia sampai mencondongkan tubuhnya dan menempelkan telapak tangannya pada kening Kris, kemudian menempelkannya kembali pada keningnya sendiri. "Tidak panas. Kau sedang tidak sakit, kan, Kris?"

"Tidak. Dan, jangan banyak bertanya. Atau aku akan berubah pikiran." Desis Kris tajam.

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Aku mengerti."

Hening melanda ketiganya. Hingga suara pintu kelas yang terbuka lebar menyita perhatian ketiganya.

"Hey, Zitao! Kris sudah bersedia menjadi _Snow White_ untukmu!" Seru Chanyeol lantang sambil melambaikan tangannya pada sesosok pria bermata seperti panda yang kini terdiam terpaku di pintu kelas.

Kedua mata pandanya kini menatap Kris , seolah meminta penjelasan maksud dari ucapan Chanyeol. Namun, ia tidak mendapatkan jawaban sedikit pun dari Kris. Karena Kris kini tengah sibuk mengadukan keningnya dengan meja, sambil menggumamkan _'mati kau Chanyeol.'_ dan sumpah serapah lainnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari **'H**' pun tiba. Seisi sekolah kini sibuk dan ramai oleh pengunjung yang datang menghadiri acara tersebut.

Di tempat lain, Kris menggertakan giginya ketika menatap bayangan dirinya di cermin. Demi Tuhan, jika saja Chanyeol tidak mengancam akan membocorkan rahasianya, ia tidak akan mau seperti ini. Tidak akan! Sampai mati pun tidak akan pernah.

"Apa aku sudah rapi?"

Suara jernih itu mengalihkan pandangan Kris. Kini ia melihat pria panda yang tengah berdiri tak jauh darinya itu tengah berbincang dengan seorang murid wanita yang bertugas untuk mendandani mereka.

"Kau terlihat tampan, Zitao." Tawa wanita itu sambil mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya. "_Nah_, sekarang aku harus mendandani yang lain. Kau tunggu disini dulu, _ok_?"

Zitao menganggukkan kepalanya, meembiarkan gadis itu pergi dari hadapannya. Zitao mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan, hingga akhirnya keduanya bertemu tatap. Dengan sigap Kris menundukkan kepalanya, seolah tak melihat pria panda yang kini tengah berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kau terlihat cantik." Kagum Zitao. Membuat Kris mau tak mau sedikit berbangga hati karenanya.

"Jangan sebut kata itu. Aku tidak cantik!" Balas Kris.

Zitao tersenyum manis mendengar jawaban Kris. Selain di kelas dan saat mereka berlatih kemarin, mereka jarang sekali bercakap seperti saat ini.

"Kau gugup?" Tanya Kris berusaha memecah keheningan yang tercipta.

"Sedikit." Jawab Zitao singkat. "Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau gugup?" Zitao menatap Kris polos.

Kris menelan liurnya dengan sangat berat ketika melihat tatapan polos Zitao. "Tidak. Tentu saja tidak." Bohong Kris. 'Sangat! Aku sangat gugup. Dan itu semua karenamu.' Jeritan batin Kris.

"Oh.."

"Kris.. ayo, saatnya kau tampil." Baekhyun yang entah datang darimana kini menarik lengan Kris untuk mendekat ke balik tirai.

"Kau pasti bisa." Seru Zitao sambil tersenyum lebar.

Tanpa berbalik, Kris tersenyum hangat dan berbisik lembut sebelum maju ke depan panggung. "Kita pasti bisa."

.

.

.

Kris memainkan perannya dengan sangat baik. Hingga kini adalah adegan puncaknya. Adegan dimana sang Pangeran berhasil menemukan sang _Snow White_ yang tengah tertidur di dalam sebuah peti kaca.

Zitao mendekati tubuh Kris yang terbaring sambil memejamkan kedua matanya.

Zitao menelan liurnya berkali-kali. Bohong jika ia tidak gugup. Ia akan mencium Kris. Di depan orang banyak. Walaupun setiap latihan mereka tidak pernah melakukan adegan tersebut. Karena Kris yang menolak tentunya. Entah apa alasannya, tak ada satu orang pun yang mengetahuinya.

Zitao berlutut di samping tubuh Kris. Kedua tangannya kini menggenggam kedua tangan Kris.

"Tuan Putri. Bangunlah."

Dengan sangat perlahan Zitao mendekatkan wajahnya. Gugup. Zitao sangat gugup.

**_"Cium saja di pipinya, jika kau tidak menginginkannya. Penonton tidak akan mengetahuinya."  
_**

Ucapan Baekhyun terngiang di kepalanya.

Suara riuh para wanita yang meneriakan "_Cium.. cium.."_ membuat Zitao semakin gugup.

Semakin dekat .. dan.. Zitao membulatkan matanya dengan sempurna ketika ia merasakan jika ada tangan yang melingkar di lehernya dan menariknya mendekat.

Zitao dapat merasakan bibit tebal Kris menempel dengan pasti di bibir kucingnya.

Ya, Kris yang menarik dan mencium Zitao tepat di bibir. Ku ulangi tepat di BIBIR!

"A.. pa yang.."

"Kau terlalu lama Pangeran. Kau tidak tahu jika Tuan Putrimu ini sudah lama menantikan bibirmu yang sangat menggoda ini?" Kris entah sejak kapan duduk di dalam peti kacanya. Membuat Zitao mengerjapkan kedua matanya bingung. "A..apa.."

"Si brengsek itu.." Baekhyun hampir saja naik ke atas panggung jika saja tidak ada yang menahan lengannya.

"Lepas, Chan..hmpph.."

Chanyeol dengan sigap mencium bibir Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun lupa jika Kris kini tengah mengacaukan drama mereka.

"Nah, Pangeran. Ayo kita pergi dari sini." Ujar Kris lalu bangkit berdiri dan mengangkat tubuh Zitao ala pengantin.

Suasana ruangan itu semakin ramai, karena mendapatkan pertunjukan yang tak terduga. Beberapa wanita berteriak histeris dan mengabadikannya dengan kamera mereka.

"Tapi, Kris kita.."

Zitao sudah lupa jika kini ia sedang berada di atas panggung dan di tatap puluhan pasang mata.

"Dan **_Snow White_** serta **_Pangeran_** **hidup bahagia selamanya**." Seru Kris lantang sambil menggendong tubuh Zitao ke belakang panggung.

Membuat beberapa penonton mengerjapkan matanya bingung dan beberapa wanita pingsan karena terlalu senang. Oh, mereka seorang Fujoshi rupanya.

.  
.

"Kris, apa yang terjadi? Itu tidak ada dalam nas..hmpphh.."

Lagi-lagi, Kris mencium bibir Zitao. Lembut.. seolah berusaha menunjukkan perasaan yang selama ini ia pendam.

"Jadi lah kekasihku." Ucap Kris penuh percaya diri. "Aku tidak menerima penolakan." Lanjutnya ketika ia melihat Zitao akan buka mulut.

Zitao mengerucutkan bibirnya imut mendengar ucapan Kris.

"Jadi apa jawabanmu?"

Zitao membenturkan keningnya dengan kening Kris, membuat Kris meringis kesakitan.

"Apa yang.."

"Kau bodoh. Kau sendiri yang bilang tidak menerima penolakan. Tapi kau menanyakan jawabanku? Ya Tuhan, dosa apa aku jatuh cinta pada orang seperti ini." Gerutu Zitao.

Kris melebarkan senyumannya seperti orang idiot, mendengar jawaban dari Zitao.

"Jadi.."

_"Tsk.."_

Kris melangkahkan kakinya dengan riang sambil tetap mengendong Zitao dalam pelukannya.

.

.

.

.

"Ingin di rumahku atau di rumahmu?"

Dan jeritan Zitao terdengar begitu nyaring di telinga Kris.

"DASAR MESUM!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tamat 3

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Hayy~~ Fleurs is Back.. Cuma bawa drabble gajelas sih. Mohon maaf sebelumnya karena belum update apapun. Ingin hiatus sesaat. Entah kenapa yahh.. ada masalah pribadi sama batin (?).. tapi aku buat Shortfict di Fanpage FB.. Mungkin yang punya FB bisa like FP nya (KrisTao Special Fanfiction). Aku jaga hari Jumat (malam) sampai Minggu.. :D jadi mungkin aja aku bisa update disana.. #salah_**

**_Mohon maaf ya semuanya jika ada yang menunggu lanjutan FFku (lo sapa?).. semoga kumpulan drabble ini bisa mengobati (?).. walau inti ceritanya sama aja.. #gakreatif_**

**_And last, mind t review? :D_**

**_Sign with Love,_**

**_FleursLove [Semi Hiatus]_**


End file.
